Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:Rights Nominations
If you wish to browse the archives, please head over here. Rights are permissions enabled for certain users that allow them to do certain things. This page is an encyclopedia about rights: It lists the permissions given for rights, it lists the requirements, and it gives a space for Admins and B-crats to nominate other users they deem worthy for rights. These requirements are needed to be nominated for the various rights. Note that the requirements for rights, other than B-crat and Admin, do not necessarily have to be met. There is definitely a high possibility of a user being nominated before the requirements stated here are met; It is mainly the nominator's decision. The requirements for Admin or B-crat rights, however, are the minimal requirements among plenty of others. The full policy can be viewed here: *Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:Admin and Bureaucrat Policy Bureaucrat Permissions Bureaucrats, or b-crats, are a wiki's leaders. They usually also have administrator rights. They have the ability to: *Create new administrators *Create new rollbacks *Create chat moderators *Nominate users for rights Bureaucrats will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *Administrator rank for at least 2 months *2250 edits, 1500 of which must be mainspace. *No previous bans or kicks. *Contributions in the last 5 days unless on notified leave. Administrator Permissions Administrators, or admins, are some of a wiki's leaders. They have the ability to: *Block users *Ban users from chat *Kick chat moderators and lower from chat *Delete pages *Create chat moderators *Rollback edits *Nominate users for rights *Delete comments *Highlight forum threads *Close threads Administrators will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *Chat moderator and/or rollback for at least 3 months. *1500 edits, 1250 of which must be mainspace. *No previous bans. *Contributions in the last 5 days unless on notified leave. Moderator Permissions Moderators are users that have Rollback, Chat Moderator, and Forum Moderator rights. They have the ability to: *Ban users from chat *Kick users of no rank from chat *Delete comments *Close forum threads *Edit or delete forum responses *Move threads to a different board *"Roll back" edits in a page's history to the latest revision *Block disruptive users. Moderators will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *Chat moderator or rollback for at least 3 months. *950 edits, 800 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 7 days unless on notified leave. *No previous bans. Forum Moderator Permissions Forum Moderators are users that monitor the of the wiki. They have the ability to: *Close forum threads *Edit or delete forum responses *Move threads to a different board *Block disruptive users. Forum Moderators will lose their rank if they are inactive for 45 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *600 edits, 450 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 7 days unless on notified leave. *No previous bans. Chat Moderator Permissions Chat Moderators, or chat mods, are users that monitor all forms of chat: live chat, comments, and forums. They have the ability to: *Ban users from chat *Kick users of no rank from chat Chat moderators will lose their rank if they are inactive for 45 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *500 edits, 250 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 15 days unless on notified leave. *No previous bans and no kicks. Rollback Permissions Rollbacks, or rollbackers, are users that remove vandalism quickly. They have the ability to: *"Roll back" edits in a page's history to the latest revision. Rollbacks will lose their rank if they are inactive for 45 days without notification. (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *600 edits, 450 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 10 days unless on notified leave. *No previous bans. Nomination area In this area, users that have Administrator and/or Bureaucrat rank may nominate an user to be considered for the rights. The community may then vote by placing four tildes (~~~~) below the second that they agree with and (optionally) a reason for supporting, remaining neutral, or opposing. The voting system works as such: Each nominated user starts out with a score of 0. Each Supportive vote is worth 1 point, each Opposed vote is worth -1 points and each Neutral vote is worth 0 points. At the end of the voting (which comes about one week, maybe less, after the nomination is posted) the score will be counted. If it is less than 0, the user does not get the rights; if it is more than 0, they do get the rights. Deleting another user's vote is grounds for a ban, as is posting a nomination if you have no rights. You may vote for yourself, but you cannot nominate yourself. How to Vote # Edit the area you're supporting. (Support, Neutral, Opposed) # Write a sentence with a few words why you think the user should be nominated or just leave your signature. # Select publish, and you're done! Nominations Moderator for Mattlink Support *With many of the former staff leaving, it has been hard for me to maintain the wiki by myself. GabeHas1 has been a great help , but I believe that we need more staff and Mattlink would be a great addition. - Brick Creeper 01:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) *I have not been on the Wiki for long, but Mattlink has always pointed out any mistakes I have made, in a friendly and helpful way. I support.~''' '''Booshroom *Mattlink has helped me with many of my bad ideas. He helped me out a lot back then. I support him for that reason and believe he'd be a great addition to the staff. Good luck Matt! Anarchy (talk) 02:23, August 15, 2016 (UTC)MettatonNeo44 *Apart from randomly hibernating occasionally, Mattlink has basically nothing that could go against a moderator position. I've never seen him say anything rude to any other user. He came in with great pages, he never needed to get pointed to the rules once. He has never started a large project and left it with a bunch of redlinks or unfinished pages. He helps with categories sometimes, too. In other words, yeah I guess he can be a good moderator (lol). ~ Gabe *I think Mattlink would be a great moderator. I've always seen him helping others on the wiki, depite me being on the wiki for such a short time.~Wormscarf69 Neutral Opposed